A conventional cushioning manner used on a packed article always uses a plastic sheet with a plurality of small projecting air bag disposed thereon to cover the surroundings of the article to attain to the shock absorption and the cushioning functions. But, shock absorption ability of the small air bags is limited; they cannot absorb larger shock or impulse such that the shock absorption and the buffering effects cannot be reached. Therefore, an air packing bag manufactured from a resin film material is developed.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A to 1C. A plurality of air inlets A11 are disposed on an air packing bag A10, an air passageway A12 is connected to each air inlet A11 and a plurality of air chambers A13 are respectively connected to two sides of the air passageway A13. An air valve constituted by a upper air valve film A141 and a lower air valve film A142 is disposed on each air chamber A13. Whereby, the air packing bag A10 can be filled with air to bulge and taken as a cushioning material after outside air flows through the air inlet A11, the air passageway A12 and into the air chamber A1, for example, The U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,912 entitled as “Container for sealingly containing a fluid”, The U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,466 entitled as “Process for continuously filling fluid into a plurality of closed bags”, The U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,830 entitled as “Continuous, inflatable plastic wrapping material”. However, not only the plurality of air passageway A12 are needed to dispose on such kind of air packing bag A10, and then the plurality of air chamber sets can be filled with air, but also the plurality of independent air chambers A13 cannot share the same air valve A14 to be filled with air.
Please refer to FIG. 1D. A plurality of nodes A15 are disposed on the air chamber A13 of the air packing bag A10, thereby the air chamber A 13 is bended to form a plurality of minor air chambers, thereby an article is packed and the cushioning protection is provided, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,777 entitled as “Buffer packing bag”. However, if any minor air chamber of such kind of air packing bag A10 is broken, the air in the whole air chamber A13 is then leaked out such that sectional independent minor air chambers cannot be established in a single air chamber A13 after it is filled with air.
Please refer to FIGS. 2A to 2C. FIGS. 2A to 2C show a U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,830 entitle as “Continuous inflatable plastic wrapping material”. The air passageway A12 of the air packing bag A10 is formed by an upper air valve film A141 and a lower air valve film A142 by means of hot sealing, and the air passageway A12 is attached closely on an outer film A161 and passed through the plurality of air chambers A13. However, the air chambers A13 can merely be disposed side by side levelly in such kind of air packing bag A10 and can then be filled with air through one air passageway A12; if the air chambers A13 are to be disposed in series vertically, they must be filled with air section by section. Moreover, the air chamber A13 is partitioned into a plurality of minor air chambers through hot sealing lines A17. But, if any minor air chamber is broken, the air in the whole air chamber A13 is then leaked out such that sectional independent minor air chambers cannot be established in a single air chamber A13 after it is filled with air.
Please refer to FIGS. 3A and 3B. The air packing bag is an air enclosure constituted by two soft resin made outer films A161 and A162 together with the inner portion thereof can be filled with air. Furthermore, an air valve A14 is assembled between the two outer films A161 and A162, and an air passageway is formed by partly adhering the upper air valve film A141 and the lower air valve film 142 to each other after the air valve A14 folds the upper air valve film A141 and the lower air valve film A142 opposite to each other together. However, the air valve 14 of such kind of air packing bag A10 cannot fill the plurality of air chambers A13 with air simultaneously, and the air chambers A13 can merely be disposed side by side levelly and can then be filled with air through one air passageway A12; if the air chambers A13 are to be disposed in series vertically, they must be filled with air section by section.
Therefore, for improving the structures of the air packing bag to allow a plurality of air chambers disposed in series vertically to be filled with air simultaneously and preventing the air in the whole air chamber from being leaked out once any minor air chamber is broken, the present invention is proposed.